Halloween Short Stories
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: What the title says. Plenty of randomness and OOCness.
1. Friday 13th

**I was going to get this up Friday, but I was busy. Oh well. It's just a stupid little thing that I couldn't get out of my head, so I wrote it down in History. I'll write more if people like it.**

* * *

Scratch sat on his perch on Dr. Briefs' shoulder. Today was Friday 13th, and he was brimming with bad luck to cause.

He leapt from Dr. Briefs' shoulder and raced down the halls of Capsule Corp. determined to bring bad luck to everyone whose path he crossed.

0000000000

Vegeta stepped out of the Gravity Room, covered in sweat and looking for food. He was in one of those rare good moods; today was turning out to be a good training session. He was almost certain he would achieve Super Saiyan.

A small black form streaked in front of his feet, which Vegeta promptly tripped over. "What the hell happened?" he asked aloud. He shrugged it off, and picked himself off the ground. He banged his head on the ceiling, which was magically way lower than it should have been. He looked up, and the ceiling jumped back to where it was supposed to be, as if nothing had happened at all. "What's going on? Why was the ceiling so low?" he asked angrily.

Vegeta made his way downstairs, tripping over himself several more times, and he ran into a wall twice. His good mood had deteriorated rather quickly. He lightly seated himself, and the chair immediately fell apart, followed by the table.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

0000000000

Scratch purred in delight. He had managed to thoroughly piss Vegeta off, and he still couldn't go Super Saiyan. Now who's to be the next victim?

His answer turned around the corner. Oh, Scratch was going to enjoy this!

Yamcha shoved his hands in his pockets; he had a smug look on his face. Tonight he had a date with Bulma, and he was certain he would get lucky. The pathetic fool didn't take into account that today was Friday 13th, and the only type of luck was bad.

Scratch waited till Yamcha was in range, and took off down the hall, making sure Yamcha had seen him.

Yamcha scratched his head. _Dr. Briefs' cat sure was in a hurry to get somewhere_, he thought to himself. He continued on his way, and fell down the stairs, breaking his leg in the process.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "There goes my date tonight!"

Back in the kitchen, Vegeta heard everything. Curious, and always eager to rub something in the pathetic human's face, he went to investigate.

He burst out laughing immediately. The woman's boyfriend was lying on the floor, and his leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. It was obviously broken.

"Ha ha!" he laughed. "Idiot. Now what are you going to do?"

Yamcha ignored the Prince. Instead, he pulled himself up by the rail, leaning on his uninjured leg. "Damn cat," he grumbled, "making me trip down the stairs and break my leg."

Vegeta ceased his laughter. "How can a cat make you trip and break your leg? I think you're just making excuses to make up for your lack of coordination."

Yamcha scowled at Vegeta. "No, you idiot, today's Friday 13th. If a black cat crosses your path, it means bad luck."

Vegeta was livid. "That cat crossed my path too! It made the ceiling fall on my head!"

"Let's go kill the cat!"

Vegeta pulled a senzu bean out of a wormhole and gave it to Yamcha. They both prowled off in search of Scratch.

0000000000

Scratch scurried away, not wanting to be the brunt of Vegeta and Yamcha's wrath. Sure, he could probably take Yamcha, but Vegeta was way too much for the mischievous cat.

Scratch found Dr. Briefs in the lab, working on some new experiment with his daughter. He leapt up on the scientist's shoulder, as if he had been there all along.

Vegeta and Yamcha crashed through the wall. "I sense the cat here," Yamcha said stupidly.

"No shit, Sherlock, he's right there!" Vegeta yelled, pointing at Dr. Briefs' shoulder.

They both powered up, yelling rather unnecessarily, and charged. Bulma, hearing all this turned around, and her stare stopped both men dead in their tracks. "What are you two doing?" she asked icily.

"We were g-going to kill your dad's cat b-because it gave us bad luck," Yamcha stuttered meekly.

Bulma's expression grew terrible. Her once beautiful face contorted into something ugly and terrifying. "You idiots! There is no such thing as bad luck! You cannot go around blaming poor little Scratch for your bad day! And besides, Scratch is not an it, Scratch is a he! And I am sick and tired of your impulsiveness, Yamcha! It's over between us!" Bulma stood panting, her rant being over, then turned back to her work. The discussion was over.

Yamcha was furious. His day was not going well; he broke his leg, was forced to join with Vegeta, and now Bulma dumped him. And he didn't dare disobey Bulma, so he couldn't make the creature that did this to him pay. He left the room in a huff, and proceeded to destroy all the black cats in the world, including Phantom.

The Petulant Purple Princess was absolutely furious at the murder of her pet, not to mention the rest of the black cats, which were her favorite kind of cat. She hunted Yamcha down and did the same thing to him that she did to the guy who shot her precious Phantom with a BB gun.(1) It wasn't pleasant. To appease the angry youth, Yamcha personally hunted down the dragonballs and wished Phantom and the rest of the black cats back to life.

_fin_

_

* * *

_

**(1) This actually happened. Never did find the guy, but I was pissed. Just some useless information**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Bardock's Visit

**Wow... Two chapters in one day. Of course, it helps that I already had this one written.**

* * *

It was Halloween.

Bardock stood impatiently in line to visit Earth. He was allowed to visit the living world as a reward for good behavior. Yeah, like a Saiyan in Hell could really behave.

King Enma sat at his desk with a bored expression. Bardock was next. Enma looked up in surprise, wondering how a Saiyan could ever be part of the group that got vacations.

"Let's see, the Saiyan Bardock… Why do want to go to Earth?"

Bardock smirked. "I have a son living there. I was planning on checking up on him. Or am I not allowed?"

Enma frowned. "Go, I don't care. Just don't cause any trouble. And if you do, a century will be added to your sentence."

0000000000

Goku and his two sons were out trick-or-treating. Goku's costume was a vampire, Gohan was going as a rock star, and Goten was a ninja.

They just had one more house to go, and then they would be done. "Tell me, why I'm doing this again?" Gohan asked dismally.

Goku looked at his son incredulously. "Don't you want candy Gohan?"

Gohan blushed. "Yes, but there are less embarrassing ways to get it."

Goten tackled his older brother from behind. "Don't be such a party pooper Gohan! This is fun!"

Gohan groaned and slumped his shoulders. There was a Halloween party at Videl's he could be going to, but no, Chi Chi just had to force him into family activity.

0000000000

Bardock watched from above. He was in total shock; his only living son had been turned into a vampire! And not only that, it seemed that one of the guys from Aerosmith (it was difficult to tell whom from that height) and a really short ninja were abducting him!

"Don't worry Kakarot, I'll save you!" he shouted to the heavens.

0000000000

Gohan looked upward. He could have sworn he heard a voice. A voice that seemed to know his father.

"Am I the only one that heard that?" Gohan asked warily.

"Heard what?" Goku and Goten looked at Gohan expectantly.

Gohan sighed. "Just, never mind, it was nothing,"

His father and brother shrugged their shoulders and skipped up the driveway chanting "Trick or treat!" Gohan sighed again and reluctantly followed them.

He got his candy and turned to walk home, when an invisible force attacked him from behind.

"What the hell just happened!" he shouted angrily.

Again, Gohan heard the voice; this time it was saying, "Take that, Steven Tyler!"

Gohan tried to fight back, but as he could not see his attacker, it was increasingly difficult. "What did I do to you! And my name is Son Gohan, not Steven Tyler!" He broke away from the fight raced home.

Bardock frowned. There was no way this imposter could be his grandson. That was Steven Tyler from Aerosmith, and he was an accomplice in the abduction of his only living son, who was now technically the undead.

He followed Gohan to the Son house, and saw Goku throw his costume off through the window. He turned to Goten, whose mask was on the floor; he was stuffing his face full of candy while Chi Chi watched amusedly. Gohan stood panting in the doorway, his wig thrown aside.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chi Chi asked Gohan, who had a horrified look on his face.

"A ghost just attacked me!" he shouted insanely. His left eye twitched.

Goku laughed. "Great joke, son!"

Gohan twitched again. "It's not a joke, Dad! A ghost really did attack me, and it thought I was Steven Tyler!"

"Sure, Gohan," Chi Chi said. "Videl just called, she said there's still time for the party if you still want to go."

Gohan quickly forget the attack. "I'll be at Videl's if anyone needs me!" he called as he left.

Bardock looked fondly at his son's family. He started when he caught sight of the clock. _If I'm not back at the underworld soon, Enma will make me stay in Hell for another century! I'd better get going!_

Bardock quickly made his way to the check in desk, and Enma was none the wiser.


	3. Halloween Party Part 1

**Sorry peoples, only one more after this. I'm running out of ideas. Unless someone has something for me, in which case, I'll be happy to write more.**

* * *

I stared anxiously in the mirror and turned to Phantom, who was curled up comfortably on the bed. "Do you think this will get Trunks' attention this year?" I worriedly questioned.

Phantom stared at me with huge green eyes. "Stephanie, in that outfit, Trunks will be more frightened of you than usual. If you really want to get Trunks to like you, then you should change your costume."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a long black robe with a low cut neck; a pendant dangled down into my cleavage. My normally dirty blonde hair was streaked with black, and my face was as pale as death. My lips were colored blood red.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Stephanie, you look like a vampire."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Phantom, that was kind of the point. Now, could you please toss me my cloak?"

"With what thumbs?"

I sighed and grabbed the cloak myself. I put it on and swept down the corridor like a true vampire. I passed by Vegeta, who scowled at my attire.

"Vegeta! How come you're not dressed up?" I exclaimed.

Vegeta snorted. "Why would I participate in your stupid Earth customs? There is no point to this Halloween of yours."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"I will."

I strode past him and descended down the stairway. Mirai Trunks just happened to be looking up, and saw me. "Trunks! Run away! It's Her!"

His younger self heard this, and followed Mirai in escape.

I rolled my eyes at the two's antics. "You will be mine, Trunks," I muttered deeply. I wrapped my cloak around myself and disappeared into the Antarctic storm.

_Steph, the Hentais are prowling around my cave again, _Joivth complained.

_Give them a little roar; that usually scares them off, _I suggested.

Just barely outside my visibility range, the sound of an angry dragon's bellow could be heard, followed by the scurrying of four perverted men.

I suppressed a giggle. I was supposed to be the undead, not an overly hyper cheerleader.

Trying to escape Joivth's wrath, Yamcha bumped right into me. Whimpering slightly, he slowly looked up; his eyes grew wide and he screamed in terror. For effect, I gave him a fanged grin. Yamcha fainted.

_Don't you just love scaring people, Joivth? _I asked.

_Yes, _she answered with a tiny hint of amusement. _Come help me with my costume, I'm having trouble._

I obligingly entered the cave. Already, her chosen place of slumber, which was where she currently crouched, was beginning to conform to her unique shape.

Joivth's eyes whirled orange in annoyance, which was quite understandable, as her costume had gotten tangled up in her wings. Her claws scrabbled uselessly against the cave floor.

In the privacy of Joivth's cave I allowed myself a giggle. Which was a total understatement, because I couldn't even breathe, and Joivth was beginning to get worried. I slid to the floor and slowly gained control of myself.

_Are you well enough to help me, now? _Joivth asked.

"Sure," I panted, "just hold still for me." Joivth immediately complied, and I reached up and fixed her matching vampire costume. "So has Goten come to visit yet?" I asked.

_No, not yet, _Joivth answered. _I don't think he's ready yet._

"Well, he'd better hurry up, or we'll have to call the whole thing off till next year, and that would really suck," I replied grumpily. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do something like this!"

* * *

**Hehehe... What is it that Joivth, Goten, and I are planning? You don't know? Well, I don't either. Guess you're just gonna have to wait and find out.**


	4. Wrapped!

**I changed my mind. I got this really cool idea in a dream I had. Long story. But I thought this would be funny. Halloween Party Part 2 will be coming soon!**

* * *

Vegeta silently crept away from the palace. In the dark he could just make out Nappa's silhouette just by the iron gate, exactly where he had told him to be. He swished his cloak around him, and made his way over to his bodyguard.

"Where's Raditz? He's supposed to be here," Vegeta hissed. He then caught sight of what Nappa was wearing. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Nappa shrugged. "I don't know where Raditz is, I guess he's late. And I'm supposed to be Frankenstein. What are you dressed up as?"

Vegeta scowled. "The Prince of Saiyans does not dress up! I am disguised as the Count of Monte Cristo, as you well know."

As Nappa snickered, a shadow with really long hair appeared behind him. Raditz grinned at Vegeta and brought his finger to his lips. Vegeta smirked, but kept his silence.

Raditz crept up to the still laughing Nappa and brought a small figure to his ear. Raditz gave the figure a nod, and it promptly screamed "Boo!" in a really high pitched voice.

Nappa's eyes grew wide; he started screaming like a girl. He jumped in the air and clung to an overhanging tree branch.

Vegeta laughed. "Nappa, if an infant scares you that badly, I really don't think you need to be participating in this operation."

Nappa scowled. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I can handle it. Why did you bring your little brother, Raditz? He could ruin everything."

Kakarot giggled and squirmed in Raditz's arms. "Well, I couldn't just leave him alone! My parents are at some all night Halloween party."

"Well, he'd better not get us caught," Vegeta said. "Remember, failure of this mission could mean death for us."

Vegeta's partners in crime nodded. Even little Kakarot got serious and held still for a moment. "Let's move out!"

0000000000

The four Saiyans reached their destination in a little over five minutes. They touched down front of the elaborately decorated gate.

"Alright, Raditz, get the stuff," Nappa ordered.

Raditz reached around and held up an overstuffed backpack. Nappa nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Vegeta threw an arm out. "Wait. Don't you think Freeza would have some sort of security system? We should test it."

Nappa and Vegeta both looked at Raditz, who clutched his baby brother to his chest. "No way am I letting you people make my brother a test dummy! Who knows what Freeza has set up in there!"

Vegeta and Nappa simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Raditz, it's not like we're sending him there without any back up! We'll be right behind him."

Raditz was still apprehensive, but he assented anyway. "Alright Kakarot, you heard Prince Vegeta, go on in there."

He held the gate open for the baby, who crawled inside. After about five seconds, Raditz went in after him. He heard a loud bang behind him and turned around to see a closed gate with Vegeta and Nappa on the other side.

Vegeta grinned evilly at Raditz. "Disable the security system, and we'll be right there."

Raditz frowned and almost flipped Vegeta the bird, when he heard a snarling sound coming from Kakarot's general direction. He whirled around and saw a huge German shepherd towering over the Saiyan child. Kakarot giggled and sent a tiny blast of ki at the dog. It yelped in pain and scampered away.

"That's it?" Raditz said, dumbfounded. "That's all Freeza has to protect his palace? A dog?"

"Whatever," Vegeta said through the gate. "Let's just get this done and go home."

Raditz let the other two in and they went about their work. He unzipped his bag and handed out rolls of toilet paper. Kakarot, not wanting to be left out of the fun, grabbed some eggs and began chucking them at windows, giggling all the while.

0000000000

When they were done, they stood back to admire their handiwork.

"It's good, but it needs one final touch," Vegeta mused.

A horrible odor washed over everyone present. The three older Saiyans gagged and covered their noses. "What is that smell!" Nappa whimpered.

Vegeta gingerly sniffed the air, and threw up all over his boots. "I think it's coming from Raditz's little brother," he said weakly.

Nappa lifted Kakarot into the air and took a good whiff of his diaper. His face took on a greenish shade and he promptly fainted.

"Gentlemen, I think we have our final touch," Vegeta said smugly through his nose.

Raditz carefully removed the smelly diaper and sat it by the front door.

Vegeta looked disgustedly at Kakarot's naked posterior. "Aren't you going to give him a clean one?" he asked Raditz.

"Nope," he said, "I didn't bring any fresh. And besides, I think he likes running around nude."

Vegeta made a face. "Just keep him away from me. Now wake Nappa up and let's get out of here."

0000000000

King Kold was met with an unexpected shock when he looked out the window that morning. "FREEZA! COOLER! GET YOUR ASSES OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!"

King Kold quickly dressed himself and went outside to meet his sons. "Both of you will clean this up and find out who did this."

Freeza groaned. "But Father, we didn't do any of this!"

"That's why you're going to find out who did it, and if you don't, both of your tyranny privileges will be taken away," King Kold answered, and went back inside, making sure not to step on the dirty diaper by the door.

Once Kold was gone, Cooler flew away. "Have fun Freeza!" he yelled.

Freeza sat down and pouted while his soldiers cleaned the Saiyans' work.


	5. Halloween Party Part 2

**Argh! Sorry this is late. I've been so busy with Halloween and school projects that I've waited til the last minute to do, I haven't had time to update.**

* * *

"When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band…" I sang softly to pass the time while Goten dragged his butt. _Why are you singing when I was a young boy?_ Joivth asked. _You're a girl._

"Because the song was written by My Chemical Romance, and they're all men," I answered. "Where is Goten!? It should not take that long to put on a damn costume!"

Goten conveniently came running down into the cave right after I spoke. He looked around the creepy dark cave. "Why do we have to meet here, Triple P? This place reminds me of Gollum's cave."

"My Precious…" a raspy voice behind me said. I whirled around and a small gray humanoid creature crouched behind a rock. It seemed to be talking to either itself or something in its hand.

"Um, hello?" I called out apprehensively.

"What's this Precious?" the creature asked. "Two humans and a dragon… Where is Baggins?"

"Dude, I think you're in the wrong fandom," Goten said. "This is DBZ/DRoP."

Gollum grinned sheepishly. Actually, it was more of a sneer. "Sorry! Come, my Precious…"

_That was weird,_ Joivth said loud enough for Goten to hear.

"Yes, it was. Now, let's go! Halloween'll be over in a few hours!" I exclaimed.

"Um, Triple P, are you sure about this?" Goten asked. "I mean, you've never actually been _between_ before."

"Of course it will work!" I said vigorously. "At least, in theory."

_Going _between _is visual. Even if you don't know where a person is, if you can visualize that person, then you should be able to get to him, _Joivth explained.

"I hope you're right…"(1)

Goten and I followed Joivth outside and climbed onto her back. I sent her the picture and we winked out of existence.

0000000000

We emerged in front of a large mansion. "We did it!" Goten and I shouted. We slid off Joivth's back and crept into the house.

We found our targets sleeping peacefully in their beds. Jon was even singing in his sleep.

Goten threw the men over his shoulder and made his way out the door to Joivth.

0000000000

When the band woke up, they were in their costumes on a stage they had never seen before. Jon looked around, confused and a little scared. "What happened, man?"

"Don't you remember, Jon? You guys agreed to play at my Halloween party tonight!" I said cheerfully. "I told you I'd pay you 5 grand, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… Hey guys! Wake up, we got a show to do!" Jon shouted at the rest of his band. I skipped off to get my "guests" together for the concert, the perfect image of a ditzy fan girl.(2),(3)

0000000000

I cornered the Trunkses in the kitchen. "Come on you two! It's Bon Jovi!"

"You think we care?" asked Mirai, the braver of the two. "Just because Bon Jovi is your second obsession besides us doesn't mean everyone likes them."

I pouted. If pleading wouldn't work, playing with their emotions most definitely would!

"All I wanted was just one date from you at least one of you," I sniffled, forcing tears into my eyes, "but all you seem to care about is yourselves!" I moved into a corner to sulk.

"Ignore the tears, ignore the tears, ignore the tears!" the present Trunks said to himself. In his time, Vegeta didn't die, and he had learned how to harden his heart. Mirai on the other hand, had never learned that there was a way to resist a girl's pout, and was playing right into my hand.

"Please don't cry Stephanie, I'll go with you to the concert," he said miserably.

I instantly cheered up. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, making it impossible to escape; our faces were inches from each other. "You'd better put your costume on," I grinned slyly at him. Mirai gulped nervously. "Sure," he said in a high pitched voice.

I reluctantly released him, and he ran to his room to dress. I grinned at the present Trunks. "You're next, sweetheart." His face turned pale.

I giggled and went off to watch Mirai change clothes on the monitor in my room.

0000000000

By the time I returned to the main hall, the band had already set up and was playing the first song.

"Come on, Trunks, let's dance!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. Before we reached the bottom, Pan noticed us together. She eagerly flew up to us, dragging Bra along with her. "So, did you finally get Trunks to go out with you?"

"Yep!" I grinned and slapped hands with her. "It was hard, but I did it."

"Cool! Well, me and Bra gotta go. We gotta piss Vegeta off before the night is over."

"Yeah!" Bra said. "I'm gonna wear a really skimpy outfit, then dance with Goten."

I laughed. "Yeah, that'll really piss him off!"

Pan and Bra left, and I finally got Trunks to the dance floor, where Bon Jovi was playing _I'll Be There For You_. I grinned devilishly at Trunks. "Oh, look! A slow song!"

Trunks groaned but put his hands on my waist anyway. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, and laid my head against his chest. The look on his face was priceless.

0000000000

The concert/dance was over, and Trunks had a chance to escape my grasp. Most likely I wouldn't see him for a week.

Goten had the band drugged and sleeping, and was piling them on Joivth's back to take them home. When they woke up in the morning, they would remember nothing at all about the previous night.

I wrapped my cloak around myself and swept outside into the cold. "All right, guys, let's get the band home."

Joivth went between, and that was the end of my favorite Halloween ever.

* * *

**(1) For those who are familiar with DRoP, Goten is not HAD (hearing all dragons). Dragons can talk to whoever they want, so that's why he can hear Joivth.**

**(2) LOL**

**(3) There you go, angeloftorment! I put Jon Bon Jovi in it!**

**I really enjoyed writing this. Especially the part with me and Trunks dancing.lol**


End file.
